Nuit d'été
by wassilou
Summary: One-shot. Lors d'un bal Tout le monde découvre le secret d'Hermione mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que ce secret est reciproque.


**Nuit d'été**

**Chapitre unique**

C'était au mois de mai, la nuit était douce telle une nuit d'été la pleine lune et les étoiles éclairaient le lac et les alentours donnant un air féerique et romantique au lac d'habitude sombre et sale. L'eau était claire et propre et surtout chaude, plein de petites fées illuminées les rivages et une douce musique provenait de la Grande Salle ou un bal était donné.

Tous les élèves dansaient et détendaient, certains couples s'étaient formés et tous s'embrassaient, riaient et souriaient. Tous ? Non ! La porte de l'école venait de s'ouvrir et on pouvait voir une jeune fille sortir en courant et en pleurant en direction du lac qui était devenu ce soir là un petit coin de Paradis pour toute personne qui y passait.

Cette élève avait 17 ans, était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et les yeux couleur miel parsemé de vert, elle portait une longue robe blanche à fine bretelle qui au niveau des pieds devenait large le seul mot pour la décrire était : Magnifique.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, on put enfin la reconnaître il s'agissait de Hermione Granger de la maison de Gryffondor. Hermione venait de tombait devant le lac et continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri déchirant, plein de tristesse, de désespoir, de colère, de culpabilité, de douleur, de haine mais par-dessus tout un cri d'amour, un cri de cœur brisé que personne ne pourra jamais recoller. Pourquoi pleuré t'elle comme ça ? Ca personne ne le savait.

« Pourquoi moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? En moins de cinq minutes je me suis fait ridiculiser, en moins de cinq minutes toute l'école a apprit que j'étais amoureuse, toute l'école à apprit qui était la personne dont je suis tombé amoureuse. Tout ça à cause de qui ? À cause de mes sois-disant meilleurs amis et de cette grosse vache de Parkinson qui ne supportent pas tout le temps que je passe avec Malefoy. Toutes ces années passées dans le mensonge pour lui, Drago Malefoy, lui qui ne m'accorde que des regards de dégoût et des paroles blessantes, lui dont je suis tombé amoureuse, lui pour qui je rougis, lui pour qui mon cœur bats a la chamade lui pour qui je sais que je n'ai aucun intérêt, lui pour qui je ne suis qu'une vulgaire et insignifiante Sang de bourbe... »

Sa voix s'évanouit en même temps que la triste musique, laissant place aux pleurs et à la mélancolie, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un l'écoutait et que tout ce qu'il entendait lui fendait le cœur car tout ce qu'elle disait était la stricte vérité mais ce que Hermione ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait fait tout ça pour la protéger du mangemort qui lui servait de père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de l'aimer mais apparemment c'était tout le contraire et il s'en voulait énormément, hé oui derrière c'est yeux bleu-gris fait de glace se trouve un cœur d'or mais ça personne le sait. Drago Malefoy resta dix minutes a regarder la jeune Gryffondor avant de se décider a sortir de sa cachette.

« - Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Bonsoir, fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Fit-elle lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle reconnut le Serpentard.

Je voulais seulement voir comment tu allais.

Toi ? Tu me fais rire depuis quand tu te préoccupes des autres ? En particulier quand il s'agit d'une Gryffondor et une Sang de bourbe qui plus est ?

Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive avec moi ?

Peut être que c'est parce que tu connais mon secret ou bien parce que je ne sais pas te faire confiance !

Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Dit-il sur un air de défi.

Pourquoi ? Répliqua Hermione tout en se levant et en s'avançant devant lui. Tu sais très bien pourquoi ?

Non je ne le sais pas justement.

Durant toutes ces années j'ai été victime de TES insultes, de TES moqueries, de TA haine et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien sa fais mal. Devant toi je na manifestais pas ma douleur mais le soir quand je suis dans notre salle commune ou plus précisément dans ma chambre et quand je suis à la bibliothèque je pleure en évacuent toute la colère, la souffrance, la tristesse et l'amour que tu m'infliges. Voilà maintenant tu sais pourquoi chaque soir je pleure !

Je...je... oui maintenant je sais, avoua t'il en baissant la tête.

Tu es content a présent tu vas avoir de quoi te moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, cria t'elle tout en pleurant, tu pourras me briser le cœur encore et encore.

Qui te dit que je vais faire ça ?

Oh ! Arrête ! Tu es si prévisible ! En particulier quand il s'agit de faire du tort au autre.

Tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as pas a me dire ça !

Et toi alors tu me connais peut être ? Non mais ça ne t'as pas empêcher de me faire du mal. »

Drago ne trouva rien a répondre car Hermione avait raison il l'avait insulté sans même la connaître et maintenant elle était devant lui en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en lui disant tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de pleurer, la Gryffondor releva la tête vers lui, ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant que le jeune homme se perdait dans les yeux miels de Hermione, la jeune fille tomba dans l'océan bleu-gris de Drago et pu y déceler plusieurs sentiments dont la tristesse et l'amour.

Les deux élèves détournèrent leurs regards et entendirent la musique recommencer. C'était un slow et Drago en profita pour inviter Hermione qui accepta. Elle avait mis c'est mains sur sa nuque pendant que lui entourait les siennes sur les hanches de sa partenaire, elle appuya sa tête sur son torse pendant que lui appuya sa tête sur la sienne.

« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, commença Drago.

Comment ça ?

Et bien tout le monde dis que je suis froid, fier et avec un cœur de pierre. Mais je n'ai pas voulu être comme ça. Depuis tout petit on m'a appris à être fier de moi, de ma famille et de ma richesse. On m'a appris à rester indifférent a l'égard des autres, à ne jamais partager mes sentiments et mes faiblesses. Au début je ne comprenais pas mais je le faisais pour que mon père soit fier de moi mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas suffisant ou alors assez pour...pour me ...

Pour te frapper, te torturer avec des sortilèges ou encore de fouetter. Je le sais tout ça Drago. Je l'ai toujours su.

Comment ? Demanda t'il étonné.

Depuis quelques temps je t'observe et malgré les sorts et les potions que tu as fait pour cacher tes blessures je les aies vu.

Quand ?

Il y a deux mois. Tu dormais sur le canapé et tu étais torse nu, la potion ne faisais plus effet. C'est a ce moment là que j'ai vu les marques de fouet. Je suis désolée.

Il ne faut pas l'être parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai appris quelque chose.

A oui et quoi ? Dit Hermione intrigué.

Je n'ai pas toujours raison.

Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est impossible !

Quoi ?

Drago Malefoy, élève le plus orgueilleux que je connaisse viens de reconnaître que qu'il n'avait pas tout le temps raison.

J'ai fait ça moi ?

Granger tu deviens comme Jeanne d'arc tu entends des voix.

Je ne suis pas si sure que ça.

Hermione ?

Oui, Répondit la concernée qui avait repris un ton sérieux.

Assis-toi s'il te plait.

Pourquoi ?

Tu vas voir ! »

Drago pris sa baguette et récita une formule qui fis apparaître un bouquet de roses rouges. Ensuite on entendit des notes de musique puis une chanson commença et cette chanson c'était Drago qui la chantait :

_I'm not a perfect person _

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why i need you to hear_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Hermione resta sans voix par ce qui venait de se produire, Drago venait de chanter une chanson pour elle en oubliant sa réputation, son père, l'honneur de sa famille et les autres Serpentards. Pour elle il venait de s'excuser et de changer définitivement.

« - Drago c'est magnifique. Tu as une voix exceptionnelle je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi bien que toi c'est waouh !

Merci c'est gentil mais tout ça c'est pour toi.

Pour moi ?

Oui pour toi. Hermione je tiens a m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir durant toute ces années...

La je rêve vraiment

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Pourquoi ? Je te signal que tu es en train de t'excuser.

Mais est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Je vais y réfléchir. Mais en attendant DRAGO C'EST EXCUSER ! DRAGO C'EST EXCUSER !

Mais tu vas arrêter de crier ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Non j'arrêterai pas !

A oui tu crois ?

Bien sur.

C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Puis il se mit a courir pour l'attraper mais manque de chance pour lui même avec une robe Hermione était d'une très grande agilité. Il du lui courir après pendant cinq minutes avant d'être a sa hauteur mais en l'attrapant par la taille ils tombèrent tout les deux dans le magnifique lac du collège. Lorsque leurs têtes émergèrent de l'eau ils étaient tout les deux en train de rire. Ils se regardèrent tout en avançant l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il a deux centimètres d'écart, Drago regarda Hermione qui avait les cheveux trempés ainsi que sa robe qui était collait à elle. Il détailla chaque partie de son visage, de ses yeux à ses lèvres, elle, elle faisait la même chose, elle regardait ses cheveux en bataille, mouillés et lui cachaient un peu ses yeux. Elle regarda sa bouche jusqu'à ses yeux ou elle se perdit encore une fois tout en lui enlevant les cheveux qui cachaient ses beaux yeux bleu-gris. Drago lui demanda en chuchotant si elle avait réfléchi, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et la tout doucement sans brusquer les choses il combla la distance qui la séparait de sa douce. Il lui fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres mais c'était un baiser qui voulait tout dire, et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle lui répondit en l'embrassant à nouveau il entoura la taille d'Hermione avec ses bras pendant qu'elle entoura ses bras sur sa nuque.

« - Je t'aime Hermione et c'est pour te protéger que j'ai fait ça. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Bien sur que je te pardonnerais.

Et quand ?

Maintenant.

Je t'aime, Répéta t'il tout en la serrant dans ses bras pour la réchauffer de l'eau glacial.

Moi aussi Drago Je t'aime. »

Cette nuit là, un amour, une flamme venait de naitre dans le coeur des deux élèves que personne ne pourrait éteindre.

FIN 


End file.
